My Name Is Nightmare Moon Part 2
by SuperMarioForever2
Summary: This is just a oneshot that I had in mind when talking about MLP FiM and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. It's about all I could type before stopping out of impatience and too many ideas at once. But anway, here it is.


Nervousness mixed with caution shook the paraplegic stallion as he moved his wheelchair around for whoever was approaching him. He put his computer on the stone wall. Then he heard footsteps and saw a white-haired mare wearing dark sunglasses with pink shades and a zipper-covered black suit with white spoon spots all over it. The white pony looked physically exhausted and wounded as she tried to crawl to the stairs.

The stallion clutched the golden heart-shaped arrow with anticipation and immediately warned the mare, "NO! I told you not to come to me unless you had the girl with you!

The stallion turned his wheelchair around as he panicked at this unexpected intervention. He fearfully shouted, "I DON'T GET IT! WHERE IS THAT GIRL YOU BROUGHT WITH YOU!?"

The white mare looked up at him and looked around for the supposed 'girl' he was talking about.

The stallion's patience lessened in seconds after no reply and yelled, "FINISH! I'M TALKING ABOUT THE GIRL WHO WAS RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!"

Finish looked up at the stallion while leaning her head to her right. Her eyes widened a bit, and she furrows her eyebrows in both confusion and recognition, "….!? Octavia?"

*Clatter*

The stallion shocked by the noise and turned his head around to see parts of his binocular rolled away from into a stone wall. Uneasiness was in the atmosphere as the stallion started sweating.

He turned to his front and was surprised again to see that his binoculars were on the stone floor and destroyed without him knowing about it.

'What!? It can't be! My binoculars… They fell! I should have heard them hit the ground!'

The stallion turned around to the stairs and hypothesized, 'And the pieces were already behind me…But that would mean-!'

The stallion was too scared to finish his thoughts as he wheeled himself in a rush to the stairs.

"NO, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" "THAT WAS ONLY A FILLY! A FILLY!"

Before he could go down the stairs, he saw a sapphire-colored filly come up the bottom of the stairs.

He watched the filly with caution as she grabbed the bottom of her hole-opened sweater as she looked up at him with blue eyes. Her eyes looked at the stallion with familiarity, as if she recognized him.

"This is…A Trial." The blue filly said as she stepped a bit further up.

The stallion's fears grew with each step the blue mare takes.

"The Trial Of Defeating My Past." The blue filly hoists her sweater a bit more and steps behind a stone beam but not before revealing chains of a black mesh-shirt linking to her navy blue pants.

She steps out of the beam and appears to look a bit bigger and even older than before. With her sweater at her arms, she has the mesh shirt up to her upper arms and says with a deeper voice, "If One Wishes To Grow…Then They Must Conquer Their Inexperienced Past… Isn't That, Right? This Applies To You As Well Doesn't It, Biceps?"

Biceps looked back at the transforming filly with gritted teeth and in horror as his fears were finally confirmed. He stutters, "You… You… YOU ARE!" He's too frightened to complete his sentence.

The blue filly-now turned mare- finally stops at the bottom of the last flight of the stairs that leads to Biceps. With her transformation complete, she carries her sweater by her right arm and appears to Biceps as a full mare now. Albeit, a much different pony than he saw before.

Her baby blue mane now has twinkle stars all over it as if it were the night sky. Her eyes were now cyan and with slitted pupils like a snake. She has a black mesh-shirt covering her upper body that starts around her neck. Swirl patterns are on her mesh-shirt sleeves and twin orange wristbands on her wrists. The mesh-shirt stops with chain links to her navy blue pants and coattails hanging off her back that had dark grape-like symbols on them. Completing the appearance with pants parting at her hooves with navy blue shoes.

The mare looks at Biceps with calmness as she recites her memory, "The last time we met… I tore up your body quite brutally, but you crawled out under the rubble… crawled out like a bug… I didn't see that coming…your identity almost eluded me…"

Biceps finally stopped being scared and pointed his hoof at the blue mare with assuredness while yelling out her name, "NIGHTMARE MOON! YOU'RE NIGHTMARE MOON!"

Nightmare Moon smiled at the stallion with satisfaction as her foe despaired at their helplessness. She stood out her neck with pride and replied with a dramatic persona, "YES! I AM NIGHTMARE MOON!"

to be continued —


End file.
